Love and War
by TheTeaDrinker
Summary: It starts as a simple and innocent love story. Girls meets boy, girl falls in love, boy falls in love. But soon as the war enters into the picture, Bucky and Emma's love story will take a much more sinister turn.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Johnson was certainly a bombshell.

Bright blonde hair and the kind of body that you'd admire for hours, Bucky was entranced. He'd taken Steve out to a bar to try and find him a girl (poor kid), but all he could think about was her behind the bar, pouring him a drink right about now.

"Hi there," he smiled at her, and her eyes lifted from the beer to smile back. Even her teeth were perfect.

"Hello," her eyes twinkled with happiness, and it probably was from the shot he'd watched her down a minute before.

"You got a name?" He asked casually, attempting not to stare.

"I do, actually," she slid him his drink, and then put out her hand for him to shake over the glass. "I'm Emma."

Bucky didn't know any girls who introduced themselves with handshakes, or any with such sturdy hands.

"Nice to meet you, Emma," she smiled again at him, but then returned to her work.

He watched her for a minute, admiring the way she poured the alcohol, before grabbing the two glasses and heading back to Steve.

"There you are," he gave the beer to Steve who surprisingly sipped it.

"See any girls you like?" He asked the blond man.

"None that would like me," Steve answered with a bitter smile.

"Come on, that's not the point and you know it," Bucky shoved him in the arm playfully, successfully producing a small laugh, "now, do you see any girls you like?"

* * *

The rest of the evening went similarly. It was only when Bucky went back to the bar for drinks that things shook up a little.

_Where was that gorgeous girl? _He wondered as he ordered, not seeing her shiny curls or black dress.

"You know, I never caught your name," the voice had a teasing tone to it, and he turned around to see an amused Emma sitting on the stool next to him.

"Its Bucky," he replied, a bit stunned. "You stopped working?"

She shrugged those broad shoulders that momentarily distracted him from her entrancing chest. He moved his eyes to her face again, hoping she hadn't caught him.

"After working in a bar you go to drink at the same bar?" He asked with a bit of a laugh.

"Maybe I was hoping to run into that handsome stranger who asked my name earlier." She gulped some of her mysterious beverage that looked like vodka.

"Were you?" Bucky refused to acknowledge the hope and pride that swelled in his stomach.

"Sorry, no. My manager's running the counter right now and owes me my paycheck." She must have noticed his disappointed expression because she said next, "but it was nice running into you again."

He smiled, confident again, and the near-pint of beer he had had absolutely nothing to do with it.

"Can I ask you something?" The beer gave him a bit of boldness too.

"What's your impression of him?" He pointed over to Steve who was back at the table, nursing his drink.

"Hmmm, him?" She drew out each syllable with a finger tap against her chin. "Cute, but a bit scrawny. He has nice hair," Bucky snorted at that, "A little sad, but nice-looking as well." He smiled at that, glad she wasn't as shallow as her appearance might deceive to some.

"He your friend, or something?" She asked curiously, eyeing him from the side.

"Best friend," Bucky immediately corrected. He could of sworn that Emma's smile drew a little more genuine right then.

"Well, invite him over to talk to me! I have to meet the famous, great-haired friend of Bucky!" He laughed and she did too after a moment.

So Bucky got off his chair and did just that.

* * *

Steve and Emma hit it off very quickly, once Steve got over the way her dress clung to her skin and stopped calling her "ma'am".

The three of them really got engrossed in the conversation when war was mentioned.

"I'm going to try and enlist again soon," Steve told her.

"Good for you, Steve, you should after it if you really want to serve your country." Steve gave her a toothy grin after that.

"Not if you keep doing it illegally." Bucky pointed out, making Emma roll her eyes.

"Give him a break; the guy's got a dream."

"Well, how do you feel about the war, Emma?" He countered.

She narrowed her eyes playfully at him, "I'm actually going to be in it."

The two men simultaneously chocked on their drinks.

"You're going into war?!" Steve asked incredulously.

Emma tilted her head thoughtfully, "Well, not for a while, but I've got more than enough training to be an army doctor, so I'm going to sign up."

"Don't you mean army nurse?" Bucky asked with a pointed finger.

She shoved him good-naturedly, felling the muscles under the grey jacket. "No, I mean army doctor."

Bucky smiled at that but hid it underneath his drink.

"Anyway, what about you, Bucky? Got any big dreams?" She asked him, her left eyebrow raised.

The biggest (And most ridiculous) dream he could think of at the moment somehow getting her to say "Yes" to dinner with him tomorrow.

"Not really." He answered instead.

She looked surprised.

"No big dreams? Long-harbored fantasies that still pop up in your brain from time to time?" She asked, a little woozy. Maybe those couple shots of vodka weren't such a good idea.

Steve spoke up for Bucky though, "For years he wanted to be a cop."

Emma looked at the blond man and gave him a large grin, to which he smiled in return.

"A cop, eh?" Bucky shrugged. "No, don't brush this off. Why did you want to be a police officer, James Buchanan Barnes?" She looked at him with such intensity for a seemingly ordinary question.

Without breaking eye contact with her, he answered, "I wanted to uphold the law. I wanted to stop people who broke the rules and hurt others. And I wanted to make the streets and cities safer for good people."

Steve Rogers watched this interaction closely. He watched as his best friend held the gaze of his new friend. He watched as his best friend's gaze moved down to her lips as she licked them and slowly spread them into a smile. He also watched as his new friend nodded and beamed at his best friend.

Steve smirked to himself as he watched them; sure they'd be a couple within a few weeks.

"That!" Emma pointed at Bucky excitedly, "is how you answer a question!" She picked up her drink.

"I propose a toast!" The two men dutifully raised their glasses.

"To me!" She and Steve laughed at that while Bucky just observed with an amused expression.

"To me having drinks with the most righteous men in America!" At that, Bucky laughed.

"May we all live forever!" She chuckled and the downed their drinks quickly.

If only they knew how true that statement would turn out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later and Emma was walking down the streets of New York, tugging her jacket together in attempts to protect her skin from the weather conditions. It had been raining for hours now, but she had only just got back from the college and was headed to her apartment in hopes that she could just settle in and take a nap before she would have to go back to studying.

As the rain poured on and on, a group of people rushed by her, trying to take shelter in a restaurant nearby. One of them bumped into her with such a force that he knocked her over.

Letting out a huff, Emma needed a second to get over the shock.

"Oh, god! I'm sorry!" The man tried to apologize and help her up but Emma just waved him on, telling him it was alright. He hesitated but continued running.

Getting up slowly, Emma tried to squeeze some of the water out of her favorite jacket, which now seemed a bit lost beyond repair.

Nonetheless, she continued walking, albeit a little faster. Suddenly, a cab slowed down right next to her.

"Emma! Emma!" She turned to see the cab had stopped and the back door was opened to reveal Bucky inside, who was gesturing frantically for her to get in the car.

Stunned at the strange turn of events, Emma complied, ducking her head to slide into the car. Bucky scooted over and then reached over her to shut the door behind. When she finally looked at him he was wearing a crooked grin.

"Hi," he said.

Emma laughed, wondering how the hell this situation happened. "Hello, again."

"Just go to the same destination as before." He leaned over to tell the cab driver, who nodded and then they were on their way again.

"So what were you doing out here?" He asked her, head tilted to the left.

"Oh, I was just waiting for you to show up and save me," She answered with a teasing roll of her eyes.

"Oh, really?" He matched her playful tone.

"Yeah, I could sense your arrogance a mile away." She smiled at him, totally aware of the very unattractive way her wet hair was sticking to her face.0

But he laughed with her still.

"So, where are we going, good sir?" She asked, stretching her arm in front of her, watching as the buildings passed by through the windows.

"My house," he said casually. A little too causally.

She raised an eyebrow but tried to keep her shock at his boldness in check. "_Your _house. Really."

"Yep," he looked back at her, since he'd been not making eye contact with her to avoid her reaction. "If that's alright with you." He added, dubiously.

She smiled at him once again, bringing a smile to his face and a strange feeling of lightness in his chest. "It's alright with me."

They talked lightly for the rest of the ride, and when it ended Emma insisted on paying the driver since Bucky was the one who saved her.

Once he realized there was no changing her mind, he simply sat back and let her do what she wanted, feeling quite endeared to the blonde woman who was quickly becoming the center of his affection.

They both raced from the cab to his front door, where he fumbled with the keys as she tried to shield them both from the rain with her arms.

They rushed into the apartment, panting and a little out of breath. They both looked at each other and immediately started laughing for no reason at all.

"I'll start a fire," he said, shrugging of his coat," You can put your jacket there." He pointed to a series of pegs on the wall where he put his coat, and she followed suit.

She rubbed her arms which had gotten a bit wet seeing as the rain had soaked through her jacket. She silently watched Bucky as he tried three times to light a fire in his fireplace.

He smiled at her, a little embarrassed and apologetic. "Sorry, I don't really-uh, use this that often."

She held back a grin so it wouldn't seem like she was laughing at him, and nodded.

He tried once more, and wood in the fireplace finally went aflame. "Ha! Success!" He cheered to himself and this time she did laugh.

He sent her an annoyed look through narrowed eyes, which only broadened her smile. "You're adorable, Bucky Barnes, just accept it."

He looked mildly offended but couldn't hide his grin. "Come 'ere." He gestured for her to sit in front of the fire with him. She slowly walked over and sat down next to him, leaning her back against the couch, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. So, in retaliation, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and didn't miss that his breath hitched momentarily.

"So," she started, not moving her gaze from the fire, "what have you been doing lately?" She asked. He looked down at her with a smile playing on his lips.

"Not much, really, got fired."

"What?" Her head snapped up to look at him as if he was seriously deranged. "What happened? What even was your job?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't tell you I was employed. Or, used to be. I worked at a restaurant downtown."

"So how'd you get fire?" She adjusted her neck so that she could see his face out of the corner of her eyes, but still kept her central gaze on the fireplace.

"A customer was fighting with his wife or girlfriend or something. He got very close to threatening her so I asked his to leave. When he told me to mind my own business and shoved me, I punched him and kicked him out myself."

He paused to look down at Emma, who had her mouth open in shock but also glee.

"You sound like Steve, you little hero." She smirked at him.

"Hey! He's not the only valiant one in our friendship!" Emma laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure he's not."

"I'm also very brave, and bold." He defended himself.

Emma stared at him for a moment then unwrapped her arms from his waist and moved over to where her arms were at either side of him and she was leaning in front of him, his back pressed to his couch.

"Bold, huh?" She whispered to him, staring straight into his eyes.

Bucky was now extremely aware that her face was inches from his, her mouth was inches from his. So close he could feel her words against his skin.

He nodded and swallowed thickly, wondering how in god's name this amazing girl got dumped in his life.

"Prove it," she breathed.

Hesitantly, he reached his arm up to meet the back of her head and taking the cue; she took the lead and leaned down to his lips, meeting him softly.

Apparently, neither of them expected this to happen when they got into that cab together, but it really was inevitable.

The kiss started slow and tentative, both of them trying to get a reading of what the other was looking for at the moment, since both of them had never jumped into a relationship this quickly. Soon though, it picked up speed and they moved to the couch.

It was a little awkward, because they were both still a little damp from the rain and his fingers had gotten a little tangled in her messy hair, but after a few giggles and nervous laughter they were successfully making out on the couch.

Cut to a few minutes later and a thought suddenly struck Emma. Startled, she pulled away.

"What time is it?" She asked abruptly, completely massacring the romantic moment that had been going on.

"Uh…" Bucky wasn't exactly sure how to respond because he was really surprised and because he didn't know what time it was.

Emma's eyes found a clock on the wall. "Shit! It's past six! I have to go!" She scrambled to get out from underneath him, the graceful woman from the bar momentarily gone. After she finished hopping around while putting on shoes, Bucky asked,

"Wait, why do you have to go?"

She looked over at him, and smiled as she put her arms through the damp sleeves of her jacket, "Because I don't live in Brooklyn and I have a huge exam tomorrow that requires major studying. I need to get to my apartment and cram, and then sleep."

Bucky nodded, though still a little dazed.

"Hey, how about, we meet up tomorrow afternoon, and do something together? I'm sorry I have to go so abruptly."

"No, no, its fine. I'd love to do something tomorrow." She grinned at him and then moved over to where he was still lying on the couch. "Bye Bucky!" She gave him quick kiss and then went to his door.

But as she opened it, she found Steve there, who was wet from the rain and looking a little confused as to why she was there.

"Emma…?" He stared up at her, and she chuckled nervously.

"Hey, Steve, I would stay and talk, but I really have to go!" He moved out of her way and she ran out onto the side walk, trying to flag down a taxi.

Steve shut the door and smirked when he saw Bucky's stunned expression.

"So…Emma was here?"

"Shut up."

* * *

sheesh! this was a long update. i hope you enjoy it. soon, i'll be adding in scenes from the movie and going canon. i do hope that no one minds that i'm going to start expanding my own ideas as to some of the character's back stories. anyway, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later and Emma had received her medical degree, making her fully capable of signing up to become a doctor (nurse) in the US army.

Also there was a fair on the boardwalk.

Emma had decided to break it to her new best friend Steve, her old best friend Helen and her incredibly dashing new love interest, Bucky that she had passed all her classes and exams and had a brand new shiny degree while they were there.

"Now, is this a double-date or a bunch of friends together?" Helen asked from her spot on the bed as Emma worked to get into her blue dress. Ever since moving in together pretty much any barriers the two girls had around each other had been demolished. They ate, slept, changed and on the rare occasion even showered in the other's presence, or at least with other nearby. They were simply comfortable around each other in a way they'd almost never be with anyone else.

"Friends together, technically. Bucky and I haven't really established what we are to each other yet." She answered, inspecting her appearance in the mirror. Maybe blue wasn't the right color…

"Oh?" Helen raised an eye brow as her eyes wept over her best friend's figure. After the tedious rollers she'd put her hair in and the make-up she had emerged gorgeous, as usual. "What does that mean?"

"It means…" Emma let her hands drop to her sides and sighed, before shaking her head and smiling, "It means can you help me zip this dress up?"

Helen smiled, rose from the bed and walked towards her friend. She slowly zipped up the back of the cerulean dress, looking at how the dress hugged her best friend's skin and flowed elegantly. "There. You look amazing. Now can we go?"

Emma gave her a mischievous grin and pulled the eyeliner off her desk. "Not yet, we have to make you look like Helen of Troy first."

* * *

"How are you, Buck?" Steve asked his best friend, hands stuffed in his pockets and smirked suppressed. They'd been waiting on a particular bench for Emma and her friend for a little more than five minutes and Bucky was a nervous wreck.

Trying to brush back his already-combed hair, Bucky sent him an annoyed expression. "I'm fine. I'm fine! Why would I be anything other than fine? I'm completely great, man. Why do you ask?"

That was it. The smirk could be suppressed no longer. Nor could Steve's laughter. "Because your leg hasn't stopped bouncing since we sat down. And your hair's fine, stop messing with it."

Unconsciously, Bucky carded a hand through his hair again, but stopped his leg from shaking.

"Are you _nervous_?" Steve asked him, grin never faltering.

"I'm not nervous. Nervous for what? Rollercoasters? Cotton candy? Who gets nervous for cotton candy? I don't. I definitely don't….." But Bucky's current train of thought was cut off rather abruptly because Emma and her friend had now shown up. They were still a few meters away but he could see her perfectly and it suddenly became known to him that he had never seen her all dolled up. And she looked beautiful. He felt how most people feel when they just get off a rollercoaster, they feel dizzy and a little put out of whack, but at the same time they just want get on again and again and again.

Her hair flowed down and rested gracefully above her shoulders, catching the glow from the flickering streetlamps. She had put on little bits of make-up, like that pink lipstick that he's only seen on her once before, and some blush that made her skin look glittery. He'd also noticed that she only liked wearing black and blue dresses, for some reason. Any other color on any other clothing was fine. But when it came to dresses, that was all she would wear. And this blue, skin-tight number that ended right at her knees was absolutely going to be the death of him.

Another fact became known to him, and that was that Bucky Barnes might just be falling in love with Emma Johnson.

This whole process lasted less than two seconds.

"Hey, Emma!" Steve called out with a smile and a wave. The blonde woman and her red-haired friend smiled at the both of them, but Emma beamed at Bucky.

"Hey, you." She said once she got close enough, staring up at him with a small smiled painted on her lips.

"Hey," he breathed at her softly, head slightly malfunctioning from the fact that her dress was insanely tight.

Helen broke the silence by sticking her hand out to Steve. "I'm Helen, "she introduced, "Emma's friend. You must be Steve. I'm under the impression that we will be third-wheeling together."

Steve grinned and shook her hand, and she was pleased to find that his handshake was quite sturdy. "That'd be me."

Emma gasped dramatically, apparently overhearing them. "Excuse you, Helen of Troy, there will be no third-wheeling. With the exception of Bucky and me, everyone here on this outing is a friend." She looped her arm though the red-head's, to which Helen responded with a blank stare.

"You just described third-wheeling."

"Hush! Let's go enjoy rides and cheap food. This is a night of celebration!" She wrapped her other arm around Bucky, who gave her a cheeky grin. Then she gestured for Steve to do the same with Helen's arm. He smiled and blushed a little as he laced arms with a woman he'd just met.

"What exactly are we celebrating, Emma?" Bucky asked, as he stared at her from her side.

As she met his gaze, she wanted to burst and just say it then: She was a _doctor! _She'd gotten her degree and was signing up to join the army in just a week! Isn't this _great!?_

But instead she kept mum and just had a secretive little smile on her lips as she entwined their fingers.

"Being alive." She simply stated.

* * *

**sorry its taken me so long to update this! the next chapter will be up really really soon!**

**i also want to make one thing know, helen is ****_not _****going to be love interest for steve. i still plan on having peggy carter in my story, since you don't see her that often in fanfics. helen is simply there for the ride, and might really just be a supporting character.**

**anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Once Emma had successfully gorged herself on hot dogs and inexpensive candy, they started going on rides. Small ones at first, to sort of test it out, but then Helen wanted to pull out the big guns.

"Is that the _Cyclone_?" She gasped, staring at the colossal structure. As the salty aroma of popcorn filled her nose, and the sounds of joyful and then not-so-joyful screaming filled her ears, Emma turned to Bucky and Steve.

"Do you want to go on?" Her eyes were full of childlike glee and Bucky couldn't've said no if he wanted to.

"I'll go, you up for it, Steve?" Looking down at the blond man, Bucky could see hesitation in his eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fun." He hit Steve softly on the shoulder by way of moving him forward. Steve sighed before walking forward. Emma greeted him with a grin and put her arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry," she said, "I'll sit with you."

* * *

But it seemed the _Cyclone _had other plans. Merely a minute after they got of the ride did Steve run to the bathrooms. Emma and Bucky bought a cup of water at a stand and rushed after him while Helen hung back.

They heard him before they saw him, clearly retching in one of the stalls. They shared a look and Emma nodded understanding. Bucky went forward to speak to Steve while Emma clutched the water and watched from a few feet away.

She watched, a faint smile on her face as she watched Bucky speaking softly to Steve and then reaching into his pocket to pull out some of Steve's medication, which he apparently carried with him everywhere.

Soon both he and Bucky emerged from the stall. Steve went to the sink to wash off his mouth and dry it. As he spotted Emma he looked down, a little embarrassed. Tilting her head, she walked forward until she was standing right in front of him. Once he looked up again, she handed him the cup of water and winked.

A smile finally reached his face and he gulped down the water, getting rid of the gross taste in his mouth.

"Come on," she said, looking at both men, "The night is still young and I plan on getting all of us drunk."

* * *

After avoiding all the other rides that Coney Island had to offer and losing severely at all the games Emma brought them all to sit on a bench next to a restaurant, a large bottle of beer being passed back and forth between the three.

"Alright, I have an announcement to make to all of you guys." She stated, pointing at all of them. They looked up, Helen slightly tipsy as she swatted away loose hairs that fell on her face.

"As you all know, I have been attending and attempting medical school for a very long time now with very little to show for it." She placed her hand on her stomach, suddenly regretting the popcorn. She usually didn't gorge, but as she had said before, this was a night for celebration.

"And?" Bucky asked, enjoying watching her pace and talk in front of the three benched friends. She held up a hand to shush him.

"Quiet! I'm talking! Anyway, it is my utmost pleasure to inform you that my reason for bringing you all here today was entirely selfish, and I wanted you all to pay attention to me. This is because I got my degree early and I am officially a medical professional." There was a pause as she gauged their reactions.

Steve's mouth fell open, Bucky's eyes widened and Helen yelled, "WHAT!"

Helen jumped up and hugged her friend, spinning her around and Emma laughed. It was rare that Helen acted this happy, so she definitely stored it in her memory.

"I'm glad you're excited about this." She laughed again and Steve got up.

"That's amazing, Emma." He said with a broad grin. Emma's eyes sparkled with happiness from the compliment from the blond.

Bucky smiled from ear to ear, watching as Emma completely radiated with joy. "This is great news!" He hugged her and she smiled into his shoulder and (casually) inhaled his natural musk. Pride flowed from Bucky towards this blonde woman who had snuck up in his life, and he couldn't help but feel so delighted for her that she was going after her dreams. After they broke apart, he pecked her lips, which made her smile spread and Helen roll her eyes.

"Come on, lovebirds." Steve told them and pushed them along. Bucky laughed and Emma joined in, giggling. The two of them kept glancing at each other in the dim lighting of the streets, smiling and joking and laughing as they all kept walking.

Helen nudged Steve who glanced up at her. She smirked and pointed at the two, who hadn't noticed they were still acting obnoxiously in love. "Nauseating, isn't it?"

Steve chuckled, inspecting the two. He'd never really seen Bucky act the way around any other girl. And Steve had seen him with _lots _of girls. But Emma was different, he could tell. She laughed at his stupid jokes and groaned at the good ones. Emma drank as much as Bucky did, sometimes even more, and was damn doctor on top of it all. Though he could tell that she was self-centered and tended to be a bit overconfident, he also saw that she was kind at heart, and truly cared about Bucky, and about Steve, which was surprising for a girl interested in Bucky. He'd judged her a little too harshly when he first met her, making judgments because she was extremely pretty and dressed like she wanted attention. But then she opened her mouth and talked to him, _really _talked to him and Steve was stunned. Emma Johnson was full of surprises, but she had Steve's full approval when it came to being with Bucky Barnes.

"Yeah," Steve smiled softly, "They're pretty nauseating."

* * *

Meanwhile, with only the streetlamps of the city, cars passing by every couple of seconds, and the buildings for company, Bucky Barnes and Emma Johnson walked and skipped along the streets, laughing and kissing when they could.

"Tonight is a good night," she whispered against his lips when he pinned her to a wall.

"It is," he agreed, and leaned back to stare at her in the night, watching as her hair fell just above her eyebrow, and her eyelids blinked fast, as if she wanted to keep her eyes open for as long as possible. "I think I might know a way to make it better." He breathed.

Her eyes went to his instantly, surprise filled them, then she cocked up an eyebrow mischievously, her lips curving into a smirk.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that we're strategically ten feet from my apartment?" She asked and he looked mock-offended.

"I'm shocked that you would suggest such a thing." She laughed at him and then put her arms around his neck and pulled his face close.

"Shut up, Barnes."

He moved his lips against hers, matching the rhythm that they had both memorized from being together. He moved his hand to the back of her head, curling his fingers in her hair. As the kiss deepened, they both stopped for a moment to breathe, staring at each other and panting softly.

Emma turned her head to look at their friends who were talking a couple meters away. "Hey, why don't you guys go on ahead, I've got something in the apartment I wanna show Bucky."

Helen laughed loudly at that. "I'm sure you do!" She yelled back and the couple grinned while Steve held up the beer in salute. Bucky nodded at him, beaming.

"Have fun, you crazy kids!" Helen yelled at them before pulling Steve's arm away from the two. "I'm sure we will." Emma agreed as she looked back at Bucky, who smirked.

"After you, m'lady." He gestured to her as they approached her door. She laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him flush against her in front of the door. She smirked and pulled her key out of her bag, unlocking the door and opening it all while staring at Bucky. He licked his lips, almost subconsciously and Emma nearly took him right then, right there.

Grabbing him by the colors of his shirt, she pulled Bucky into the house, kissing him desperately. He responded in kind, kissing back just as fiercely as they both stumbled into the apartment. Lips attached to his, Emma moved her arm out to close the door. Since her eyes were closed, it took a little while and then she moved her arm to the back of his head, fingers curling around the hairs on the back of his neck, smiling as he groaned aloud.

Not one to waste time, Emma started undoing the buttons of his shirt, almost ripping them off. He starting working with her, and soon they both tossed the shirt on the floor. Her painted nails splayed out across his bare shoulders, and they stopped kissing for a moment to look at each other, and she took the time to take in the sight of his shirtless form. He raised an eyebrow in question, almost as if asking permission. She smiled up at him; left hand raised up to cradle the side of his face. She leaned in and staring kissing his jawline, slowly. Bucky moved his hand to her back, then started trying to pull down the zipper on her dress, but that was proving to be more difficult than he thought. Giggling, Emma unattached herself from him.

"Having trouble?" She asked. He shot her a mildly annoyed look and she kept laughing.

"Here." She turned around for him to a better view of the zipper. He reached and patiently pulled it down, liking the way blue dress slowly fell away from her skin. He eased the straps off her shoulders and watched as it fell to the ground. He leaned over to kiss her shoulder, hands wrapping around her stomach, brushing just above her underwear. She let out a shaky breath and her head fell back to rest on his shoulder. He stopped so that he could turn his head and kiss her cheek, and she smiled.

Taking his hand, she pulled him into her bedroom.


End file.
